The present invention relates to hand tools and, more specifically, to a detachable lamp for hand tool, which has a mounting unit for fastening to the metal body of any of a variety of hand tools by magnetic attraction.
When using a hand tool in a dark place, the user shall have to hold a hand lamp to provide the necessary illumination. However, it is inconvenient to hold a hand lamp with one hand when using a hand tool with the other hand. There are known hand tools with lamp circuit means. These hand tools are expensive to manufacture. Further, the lamp circuit means tends is constantly kept inside the hand tool, it tends to be damaged or wetted, and the repair and maintenance work of the lamp circuit means is complicated.